


rise by sin

by violaceum_vitellina_viridis



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Begging, Bondage, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Soft Eskel (The Witcher), Sub Jaskier | Dandelion, Subspace, Teasing, Vibrators, no beta we die like stregobor fucking should have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violaceum_vitellina_viridis/pseuds/violaceum_vitellina_viridis
Summary: It’s not terribly often that Jaskier is reduced to wordlessness, not in daily life, at least.But Eskel knows exactly how to do it. And he’ll gladly admit to reveling in the ability every chance he gets.
Relationships: Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 27
Kudos: 291





	rise by sin

**Author's Note:**

> i had a craving for porn,,, so this happened.
> 
> if any of you who are here follow my f&p verse, i promise i'm working on the next fics for it!!! i just needed a break, so i wrote this today instead.
> 
> but yeah, have this self-indulgent little blip of a scene with jaskier tied up and eskel really horny and soft about it. set in a modern AU that's so vaguely defined it barely matters, but eskel still has his facial scars at the very least.
> 
> edit 6/11/2020: childoffantasy has written a prequel to this - if you'd like to read jaskier's perspective while eskel ties him up for this, it's [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665224) (as well as linked at the bottom)

It’s not terribly often that Jaskier is reduced to wordlessness, not in daily life, at least.

But Eskel knows exactly how to do it. And he’ll gladly admit to reveling in the ability every chance he gets.

* * *

“Look at you,” Eskel murmurs, voice mere inches from a growl.

Jaskier whines and jerks, but the movement is restricted by the rope wrapped prettily around him. The fact that he can’t move, that the rope holds him so tightly, just makes Jaskier’s whining raise in pitch. Eskel chuckles and traces a finger over the intricate knotwork on his thighs, fingertip barely brushing the skin beneath. Jaskier’s voice cracks and goes breathy.

“ _Eskel_ ,” he breathes out, all wide-eyed desperation, and Eskel smirks at him.

“Sound as pretty as you look, little lark,” he murmurs, following the rope up to where it wraps around Jaskier’s hips, framing his cock and ass perfectly. Jaskier arches into his touch as best he’s able – he can barely move an inch or two in any direction – and whimpers softly, fluttering his eyelashes.

If it were earlier in the night, Eskel would think it was intentional; but they’ve been at this for a while now, the time it took to truss Jaskier up this tightly and gentle him under, so Eskel knows he’s just _reacting_. That makes it so much better.

Not that he doesn’t enjoy Jaskier’s more deliberate seductions, but there’s something to be said about the fact that he’s still this alluring half out of his mind with lust and desperation. Eskel takes his light tracing inward, away from the ropes and onto bare skin. The broken sound that pours out of Jaskier’s mouth makes his blood rush.

“Prettiest little bird,” Eskel continues his praise, partially because Jaskier likes it and mostly because it’s second nature to him. “Think you can sing for me?”

Jaskier makes a short, sharp little noise and nods frantically. “Yes, _yes_ , please – please Eskel, _please._ ”

Eskel hums, half an acknowledgement of the begging and half meant to soothe, keeping his gaze on Jaskier’s face as he thumbs at his hole. Jaskier’s eyes roll and his hips jerk the tiniest bit; Eskel pushes just a little harder, feeling the heat and the way the little circle of muscle flutters against the touch. At the rougher touch, Jaskier makes a sweet little noise, a wordless plea Eskel knows well. He grins and takes his hand away, cock pulsing when that sweet noise turns sharp and wanting.

He doesn’t stay away for long. Just enough time to grab the lube and the toy he’d laid out earlier.

“Eskel,” Jaskier murmurs, pleading clear as day in his tone and how wide his eyes are. Eskel chuckles and settles back down where he was, a little more centered this time, so Jaskier’s legs raised by rope on either side frame his shoulders.

“Right here, little lark,” Eskel assures, petting over his rope-bound thigh softly. “You look like a dream. How do you feel?”

Jaskier swallows audibly and drops his head back. “Good,” he answers.

Eskel pets his thigh again before taking his hand away to open the lube and slick his fingers. “I’m glad,” he says. This time when he pets over Jaskier’s hole, he gets an outright groan; pushing just hard enough to sink the very tip of his thumb inside makes the deeper sound pitch and taper into something more like a whine. Eskel grins.

“ _Please_ ,” Jaskier breathes, and if he weren’t bound so well, Eskel knows his whole body would be moving, rolling his hips up into Eskel’s touch. The forced constraint makes _both_ of them hot; Jaskier, with no physical outlet to his desire, and Eskel, with complete control over what pleasure he does get.

He doesn’t bother with a verbal reply, instead just slowly, carefully nudging his thumb inside, until it’s settled at the second knuckle. Jaskier is panting already, cock twitching where it’s resting on his stomach, and Eskel can practically _taste_ the energy building up inside him.

“How’s that feel, hm?” Eskel asks, mostly just to be a shit; Jaskier is quickly losing his ability to form coherent sentences and he can _see_ that. All the same, the bound man still tries, and that – _that_ , more than anything, makes Eskel’s cock throb fiercely where it’s still contained in his jeans.

“G-good – wa…mmm, want _more_ ,” Jaskier manages, voice halting and cracking when Eskel moves his thumb just a little. “ _Please_ , more.”

Eskel hums and wriggles his thumb a little more, feeling the way Jaskier’s muscles flutter around the intrusion, before slowly pulling it out. Jaskier whines, bereft, but it cuts off quickly when Eskel presses back in just as slowly. He does that a few times, hooking his thumb against the muscle on the pull just to hear the way Jaskier’s breath rushes out of his chest _every_ time.

It doesn’t take long before the begging begins. Little, half-wordless pleas for _more_ , for _harder_ ; Eskel grins and takes his thumb away, grinning wider at the absolutely heartbroken sound Jaskier makes. Before Jaskier can really work himself up into a desperate fit, though, he applies more lube and replaces his thumb with two fingers, sinking them in slowly enough that he gets to watch Jaskier war between appreciating that his requests have _technically_ been fulfilled and begging for even more. The pleading wins out by the time Eskel’s knuckles are pressed against him.

“P _uh_ , pl… _please,_ ” Jaskier gasps, head rolling from side to side in a poor attempt to make up for his otherwise total immobilization. “Mmm, mm… _more_ , E-Eskel, pl…please.”

“You sound so good when you beg,” Eskel murmurs. He gives Jaskier what he wants – at least, kind of; he moves his fingers, slowly at first, little in-out motions, and then faster the higher Jaskier’s moans go. “That’s it, pretty bird, sing for me. Just like that.” His free hand cups Jaskier’s balls, rubbing lightly over the thin skin just to watch the way his cock jumps and leaks.

“Mmm _mm_!” Jaskier seems to have lost his words entirely now, which tells Eskel it’s time to move on. He gentles the thrusts of his fingers before removing them entirely, smirking when Jaskier’s eyes fly open in indignation. Instead of saying anything, Eskel just holds up his chosen toy; at the sight of it, Jaskier shivers so hard the ropes binding him creak.

Eskel slicks the toy, intentionally obscene, and Jaskier whimpers. His thighs are straining, and Eskel knows there will be marks left after this; just the thought makes him bite his lip against a whimper of his own. There’s nothing Eskel likes more than seeing the marks Jaskier lets him leave all over his body – whether he makes them himself, or lets tools like rope or paddles do it for him. He shakes his head slightly to refocus, pressing the slick tip of the toy against the furl of Jaskier’s hole.

If he could, he’d be squirming. Eskel can feel it in the way he shudders against the ropes, the alternating strain of his muscles. “Perfect, little lark,” he praises, slowly pushing the toy in. It’s not much wider than two of his fingers, but it still _is_. Just enough that Jaskier will feel it. And they both want him to feel it – after all, that’s the whole point of this game, really. Jaskier likes to have physical proof, later, and minor aches serve that purpose well.

Jaskier is hiccupping through sweet, desperate little moans as Eskel slowly works the toy into him. His cock is twitching wildly, starting to turn a lovely shade of red and making a mess of his stomach; Eskel shifts so that he can lean forward and lick some of it up, basking in the feeling of Jaskier’s abs jumping under his tongue. “Taste like heaven,” he mumbles, breathing gently over the head of Jaskier’s cock as he speaks.

“ _Nnng_ ,” Jaskier grunts. His thigh muscles strain even harder for a split second before they relax, before _he_ relaxes, going limp in the ropes’ hold. Eskel can’t help the little, punched-out sound he makes at the sight and feeling of that level of submission. It steamrolls him every single time.

“Perfect,” he whispers, “such a pretty little lark, so _good_ for me, look at you.” He shifts the toy, angling it up until Jaskier squeaks, then turns it on. Coupled with the way he flicks his tongue out over the head of Jaskier’s cock, the ropes creak under the strain of restricting Jaskier’s attempted thrashing. Moving the toy makes him go limp again, though the muscles in his thighs and belly are still jumping visibly with each push in. Eskel smirks and sits back once more, so he can watch Jaskier’s face as he settles into a rhythm with the toy.

At first, it’s gentle, but as Eskel watches Jaskier get closer and closer to orgasm, he moves faster, harder. Until he’s really, properly fucking him and Jaskier’s eyes are rolling even when they’re closed. His moans are loud and high, voice cracking each time Eskel manages to hit him just right. Best soundtrack Eskel’s ever heard.

“So good, little lark,” he mumbles, rhythm faltering a little as he moves his other hand up to rub a thumb over the pulsing head of his cock. “Such a pretty song you’re singing for me.”

Jaskier’s moans get somehow higher-pitched, moving into a range Eskel knows will wreak havoc on his voice later. He grins and keeps going, not letting up for even a second, until he feels the strain in Jaskier’s body reach a breaking point. The ropes creak a final time against the bulge of his muscles a split second before the tension snaps and he comes. Eskel wraps a hand around him to stroke him through it, feeling his own cock throb in sympathy.

“Yeah, just like that,” he murmurs as he slowly gentles his touch and the movements of the toy, until both are still. “Look at you, little bird, look how pretty you are covered in come. So good for me, _so_ good.” He turns the vibrator off but doesn’t take it away, not yet; he knows Jaskier likes the fullness while he comes down.

It takes a handful of moments, but Jaskier breathing eventually begins to slow back to normal, and he opens his eyes enough to look at Eskel through his lashes.

“Mm,” he hums through a dopey grin, and Eskel laughs. The toy is gently removed and tossed to the side to be cleaned later, and he leans up to press a kiss to Jaskier’s mouth. While they kiss, slow and lazy, Eskel works the rope loose, feeling out each anchor knot blind and fumbling until it releases. Jaskier just hums and sighs contently against his lips the whole time, until finally he’s able to move again and wraps his arms around Eskel’s shoulders as well as his legs around his waist. He’s trembly and weak and Eskel could break out of the hold if he wanted to. He just doesn’t want to.

“You,” he mumbles, voice absolutely wrecked. He stops and frowns for a moment, and Eskel chuckles a bit while he waits. It’ll be a long while before Jaskier’s words come back to him properly, he knows.

“Me,” he finally prompts, when it’s been a bit too long and he knows Jaskier’s gotten distracted.

Jaskier hums. “Didn’t come,” he finishes finally, accompanied by a nuzzle and rather targeted bite to a soft spot on Eskel’s throat.

Eskel grunts, leaning into the bite almost involuntarily. “I didn’t,” he agrees. “Would you like me to?”

“Duh.” Jaskier shifts one leg up and rolls his hips pointedly against Eskel’s, pulling a bitten-off whine from his throat.

“Fuck,” he hisses. “Alright, alright, just – ” He has to pull back, out of the tangle of Jaskier’s arms and legs, to get to his fly. Jaskier lets him go, albeit a bit reluctantly, though he watches with avid interest as Eskel fumbles his jeans open and shoves them and his boxers down his thighs. He doesn’t get much further than that before Jaskier reaches up and yanks him back down, a quick enough movement that Eskel overbalances and ends with probably too much of his weight resting on Jaskier.

Jaskier doesn’t seem to mind it, though, giggling and moaning in the same breath as he rolls his hips again. This time, Eskel can’t even stop the whine from tearing out of him. Skin-to-skin, the friction is _incredible_ , and Jaskier has to be oversensitive, but that doesn’t seem like it’s about to stop him. After a moment, Eskel manages to get a hold of himself and lean back up, enough to wrap a restraining hand around Jaskier’s hip.

“Little lark,” he growls, the reprimand in his voice entirely ruined by the fact that even with Jaskier’s hips stilled, he can’t stop rutting into the crease between his hip and thigh with little jerking movements.

Jaskier laughs, and it’s breathy and dopey and Eskel just has to kiss him again, so he does. It’s chaste only at first; Eskel’s grip on Jaskier’s hip slackens and Jaskier’s moving again, and the kiss deepens the closer to coming Eskel gets. And he is close, closer than he rightly should be after barely two minutes of rutting, but he supposes he _has_ been hard more or less consistently for…oh, an hour now? Two?

He forgets. It _really_ doesn’t matter.

“ _Fuck_ , little lark, you feel so _good,_ ” he hisses, words slurred against Jaskier’s mouth. Jaskier laughs again and drags his tongue over the scarred part of Eskel’s top lip. _That_ , of all things, is what finally pushes Eskel over the edge. “ _Oh_.”

The world whites out around him for a moment at the peak, leaving him with nothing except searing heat and the feeling of Jaskier’s soft skin against his; when he comes back, his cum is smeared messily over Jaskier’s hip and side, slowly leaking down to the sheets. Eskel can’t help the small, heartfelt groan he lets out at the sight.

“Mm,” Jaskier lets go of him to stretch, the movement slow and luxurious. “Should…clean up.”

Eskel nods. Where Jaskier’s words are slowly returning, his have pulled a momentary disappearing act. He hums in lieu of an actual response and clambers off the bed to stumble toward the bathroom, barely remembering to grab the toy on the way. There, he washes the toy, fills a glass with water, and grabs the medicinal lotion in case the ropes left any proper welts or aches. Once the glass is full, he turns the water from cold to hot and wets a rag as well.

Jaskier is still sprawled lazily over the bed exactly where Eskel left him when he returns. Eskel snorts and sets the lotion and water on the bedside table, then leans over Jaskier’s prone form to start wiping him off.

Once he’s clean – or, as clean as he’s getting without leaving the bed – Eskel tosses the rag toward the hamper and prods him into sitting up. There’s a few complaining grumbles, but for the most part Jaskier goes where he’s urged. He drinks three-quarters of the water and stares Eskel down until he finishes the rest, then allows Eskel to check him over for any bad welts. He finds none, but doesn’t bother to take the lotion back to the bathroom. Instead, he just shucks his jeans the rest of the way off and climbs into bed once more, shuffling them both under the sheets.

“Feeling okay?”

Jaskier hums against his chest where he’s pressed his face, but pulls back enough to mumble, “Feel _great_ ,” in response. His voice is raspy from the previous strain and the sleep he’s clearly fighting. Eskel smiles and presses a kiss to his hair.

“Good,” he murmurs. “Sleep now, little lark.”

There’s a vaguely amused hum against his collarbone, and then Jaskier is doing just that. Eskel follows him into dreamland not long afterward, still smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> i've been seeing a whole lot of thirst for eskel on my dash lately and like, wow, #relatable

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [gentle to the eye and skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665224) by [childoffantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/childoffantasy/pseuds/childoffantasy)




End file.
